What's in a Name?
by Lora Tempesta
Summary: Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. HarryGinny.
1. Oh, Brother!

**What's in a Name?**

**Summary: **_Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. Harry/Ginny_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, and no I am not getting paid to do this._

**Chapter One**: _Oh Brother!_

_"There are simply times in your life when you must move on." -- _Unknown

"Weasley, Regina?"

Ginny jerked back into reality. A secretary with blonde hair and sea green eyes and a delicate nose that turned up a little was staring around the room. "I'm right, here." She said, standing up.

The woman smiled. "Are you Charlie Weasley's little sister?" She asked brightly and her eyes sparkled insanely.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I am."

The woman clapped her hands excitedly. "Holy Merlin! I thought you might. I dated Charlie for a while at Hogwarts. How is he?"

"Fine, I think." Ginny said shortly. If the woman noticed the tension that had been strung against Ginny's tone, she didn't pay attention.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said sweetly. "Would you tell him that Noelle says hi the next time you see him?" She led Ginny into a room with an examining table and several colorful pictures on the walls. Noelle smiled and then left.

Ginny went and sat down on the table. Noelle seemed like the type of girl that Charlie would date. Beautiful, and vapid. Without warning, the door opened again and an aging Healer walked on in. "Ahh, it's nice to see you again, Regina." Healer Fitting said. "How are you today?" He walked over and sat on a stool, pulling on the pen attached to his clipboard, the bald spot on his head surrounded by white frizzy hair glinted by the glow of the light on the wall.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ginny said.

"How's your brother…Bill, huh?" Fitting asked, starting to perform some complicated spells to check on her health. "Heard he got a nasty Egyptian Curse put upon him. Has he gotten over that?"

"Yeah." Ginny said, distractedly, the spells tickling her stomach.

The Healer finished his spells and smiled. "You're in the peak of health, Regina." He smiled widely. "See you next year, alright?"

Ginny managed a small smile and picked up her purse and walked out. She reached the waiting room and was immediately assaulted by sparks the size of tennis balls. She cried out in terror. "Oh my word!" A voice cried and the sparks stopped and a young child giggled insanely. He was holding a long tube that had silver scrawled writing that read "Weasely Wizard Wheezes." Ginny's scowl worsened.

"I'm so sorry." The woman exclaimed, who was obviously the boy's mother. "He's just so excited, we went to Diagon Alley…"

"It's fine really." Ginny cut her off mid-sentence and left the Healer's office, feeling slightly peeved for some reason. She walked slowly down the street, not paying attention to anything. She finally reached the Leakey Cauldron. She pulled the door open and walked in.

It was only semi-crowded. She walked over to a table where a young man with fair hair and a quick smile and a young woman with long light brown frizzy hair and a necklace of butterbeer bottle caps sat talking together.

It was Luna Lovegood that spotted her first. "Ginny." She said dreamily, in a tone that Ginny had learned over the years meant that she was happy. Luna had gone on to become the editor of the Quibbler, taking over for her father when he had retired, and it had become mildly accepted among the magical community after Harry Potter had that interview with it in his fifth year.

Colin Creevey turned around and smiled at Ginny. He had grown from a scrawny little schoolboy with overlarge eyes, into a tall man with the slight ripple of muscles underneath his shirt that had come from a summer of Muggle Boot Camp after sixth year. "Hi Gin-Gin." Colin said, grinning wickedly at the stupid nickname. Ginny noticed a small camera case at his feet. Colin was now a photographer for the Daily Prophet, and he was one of the most sought after photographers for very fancy events.

"Hi Luna, hi Colin." Ginny said sullenly, sitting down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. Luna had always been the more perceptive of her friends, knowing when anyone was in a bad mood. Ginny didn't know how she did it sometimes, even when she did try to hide her feelings, Luna always saw right through it.

"Nothing…" Ginny said immediately. "Well…It's just…I don't know…"

There was a shout from the bar and she heard a distant crackly voice said, "And that's another goal saved by Ronald Weasley of the Chuddly Cannons…Oh, there they go again! Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King…" The voice faded away as the wizards started to chatter excitedly.

"It's that." Ginny said, gesturing to the radio that was situated on the counter of the bar that several wizards had crowded around.

"Quidditch?" Colin asked stupidly, staring at the radio.

"No!" Ginny said exasperated. "It's my brothers… It feels like I'm constantly being overshadowed by them. Everywhere I bloody go, someone mentions them, or I get reminded of them, and how I'm a ruddy loser." She smacked her head down on the table.

"You are not a loser." Colin said, putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Let's think." Ginny said in mock seriousness, sitting back up again. "Bill's an adrenaline junkie charm breaker for Gringotts with a Veela wife." Ginny paused to let Colin sigh heavily. "Charlie works with dragons. Percy, the git that he is, is rising through the Ministry and might just become Minister of Magic. Fred and George have a very successful buisnes that is about to buy out Zonko's and Ron is a world famous Quidditch player. And Look at me." She paused again to take a breath. "I still live at hime with my parents, and am still looking for a job."

"Doesn't Ron still live at home too?" Luna asked, wide eyes focused soely on Ginny.

"When the team is in town, which is rarely." Gin said, taking a sip of butterbeer that had been placed before her during her rant. "I'm…I guess I'm just sick of being a Weasley…being assosiated with them." She tugged on a lock of red hair. "I'm just one of seven, but all other six are better than me in some way or another."

"If you're so sick of it, why don't you just stop being one?" Luna said brightly.

Ginny froze. Colin looked alarmed. "Ginny, you okay?"

"Luna just said something." Ginny said slowly.

Luna looked confused. "I did? Was it smart?"

Ginny smiled brightly. "You said I should stop being a Weasley! That's absolutely brilliant, Luna! I'll talk to you guys later." She said, and she got up and left them both staring.

"Ginny! Wait, Ginny!" Colin called after her. He rounded on Luna. "What did you do now?"

Luna shrugged, taking a sip of butterbeer through a straw. "What I do best. Enlighten people."

Colin shook his head and sat back down again.

Ginny packed all of her belongings into a suitcase, using magic to enlarge it slightly. She started to pack her photographs, of Colin, Luna and one of her whole family in Egypt finally she came to the one of her and Harry Potter taken at the celerbration that had taken place after the fall of Voldermort. It had spilled out onto the front law of Hogwats and Harry had hugged Ginny tightly at one point during the evening. Colin had managed to snap a shot of it. Ginny shook her head. Harry was just a friend, nothing more. A distant friend she only knew through her brother.

Ginny groaned out loud. Back to her brothers, again! She threw the picture down on her nicely made bed. She slammed her suitcase shut and reached into her dresser. For once in her life she was glad had saved nearly every Knut and Sickle she had gotten since she was fourteen. Now it was going to good use.

Ron and Harry were the first ones home that night. They were chatting animatedly as they walked through the front door to the Burrow about the latest Chudley Cannons game. "Ginny!" Ron called out. "We're home!"

It took them both about a minute to realize that Ginny wasn't responding. Ron shrugged as Harry gave him a questioning look. "Maybe she's asleep?" He suggested. By the time that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came home she still hadn't come down.

"Ron, sweetheart, will you go get Ginny for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly.

"Alright." Ron said, pushing himself away from the table. Ron walked up the stairs his mind still focused on the rather large dinner that his mother had made. His stomach was growling and he wasn't happy about waking his baby sister up. He knocked on her door. "Ginny." He called through the wooden door. "Dinner's ready."

When Ginny didn't answer, "Ginny?" Ron asked and then he pushed the door open. He gasped. Her bedroom was in shambles. The drawers were open and the clothes were gone. All her jewelry and make-up was gone as well. "Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. She started to search Ginny's room.

"Ron, what's the…Merlin's Beard!" Mr. Weasley had wondered up the stairs and had seen the mess from the hallway. "Where is she?" Mr. Weasley cried out.

"Ron, I send you up for one little thing…" Mrs. Weasley came tramping up the stairs but her verbal reprimand was changed into a gasp.

"Look." Ron had found a piece of parchment that was attached to the mirror of her dressing table.

Harry had wandered up the stairs as well, alerted by the noise, and looked horrified at the state of Ginny's room. Ron began to read the note out loud.

_Dear Mum, Dad and all my brothers,_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just realized that I need to be my own person, and find my way in the world, without having to rely on my parents or siblings. I need to be alone to learn what it's like to be just me, not Weasley's little sister. Please don't worry about me, really Mum, I'll be fine. I will be back eventually. I love you all._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

Ron stared at the parchment incredulously. He handed it off to Mr. Weasley who reached out for it. Harry felt so stunned at the letter's contents that he had to go over to her bed, the only thing not been upset and he put his hand down, and found a photograph underneath his fingertips. He picked it up and saw it was of him and Ginny. He could only think of one thing.

_Ginny, gone?_

**Author's Note: **_Okay, some of you might be going, "Regina? Ginny's real name is Virgina!" I would like to mention that Ginny's 'real' name has never been said in the Harry Potter books. I have read them. (Ohmigod! I have! Yeah!) I just thought I'd go against popular belief and say her name is Regina. One of my close friends is named Regina and everyone calls her Ginny. _

_AS OF JUNE 20, 2005: I BLOODY KNOW NOW THAT HER REAL NAME IS GINERVA! I have gotten a total of 11 reviews so far that tell me that, and guess what? I already knew. I do visit Mrs. Rowling's website and saw that information, but I have chosen, as an artistic decision to KEEP MY ORIGINAL IDEA OF HAVING HER NAME BE REGINA. It suits my purposes better and I would be much happier and write more if people would stop telling me that I've got it wrong because I know that thank you and have mentioned it in later chapters, though I see that hasn't gotten through to some people that don't care to read on after this chapter. _

_Thank you and onto chapter two._


	2. On My Own

What's in a Name?

**Summary**: _Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. Harry/Ginny_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language _

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all of it's related characters, I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OVER!_

_._

**Chapter Two**: _On My Own_

_._

_"Our greatest experiences are our quiet moments." -- Nietszche_

_._

**Two Years Later: San Francisco, California**

Ginny awoke to a loud buzzing sound next to her left year. She groaned loudly and slammed her hand down on her cheap alarm clock that was screaming at her from a bedside table. She heard it knock to the ground and beep softly and then went off. She buried her head deeply into the confines of her pillow, trying to ignore the beating sunlight coming in through the half drawn blinds on the only window in her room. 

"C'mon, Reggie." Phoebe's voice broke through the haze of her semi-conscious state. Ginny lifted her tussled head a few inches to see her flatemate, Phoebe poking her head into her room. "You're gonna be late again." 

"I know, I know." Ginny said hoarsely, forcing herself to a seated position, moaning in pain, feeling sore. "Ugh! I told you that hike around Angel Island would kill me!" 

"Oh, you know you loved it." Phoebe said, moving completely into the room, opening the blinds even further, allowing the bright sunlight to emerge into the white room, blinding Ginny. She groaned loudly. 

"Phoebs!" 

"Reggie!" Phoebe replied in the same tone. "Get up! Get up!" 

"Fine, I'm up." Ginny said, getting out of bed, frowning intensely. "Are you happy?" 

"Thadda girl." Phoebe smirked at her and left the room so Ginny could get dressed. 

"You're worse than my own mother." Ginny muttered under her breath. 

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Phoebe called from the hallway. 

Ginny yawned widely and walked to her mirror. Her hair, once the vivid red that had immediately identified her as Weasley, was now a light brown with blonde highlights. she pulled it up into a bundle on the back of her head. She still had her freckles, but they had been lightened in the Californian sun, while her skin had tanned. She pulled on a pair of long light blue jeans with a white peasant blouse. Her limbs still retained the coltish look, even though she had grown into an adult. 

Ginny had moved to San Francisco two years after Luna had suggested she live her own life. Okay, so she hadn't said that exactly, but Ginny had drawn her own conclusions from Luna's comment to her. She had changed her hair and her name. She was now Reggie Evans. She had remembered that Harry's mother's madien name was Evans. She didn't want to forget her old life entirely, and she liked having that reminder of it. 

"Reggie!" Phoebe pounded on her door. "You're going to be late again!" 

Ginny opened her door. Phoebe stood outside, knowingly. "I know, I know." Ginny said. "I know I'm going to be late. Say it for me?" 

"I told you so." Phoebe said with a grin. She handed Ginny two pieces of toast wrapped in a paper napkin. "Just don't do it again." 

"Have fun at class." Ginny said, taking a bite out of one of the pieces. It was only slightly buttered, just the way she liked it. Phoebe was a native San Franciscan, born and raised in S.F. She had wavy sandy colored ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face. Dark blue intelligent eyes were lined with eyeliner today, and her hair was pulled up away from her face into a bun. She was a year older than Ginny, but was at a post-magical school University in the city training to be a Healer. 

"Yeah, loads of fun." Phoebe said impatiently. "Go!" 

"See you at the Orange Court after work, okay?" Ginny said, and with a loud POP! She Apperated to MCS, Magical Child Services, straight into her office. 

"Reggie?" A head poked around the door. It was Ryan, her personal assistant. He was tall with dark brown hair that was almost black. It reached his earlobes in curls. His face was dark, a tanned shade that the sun could never give. He walked into, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Her gave it to her and she accepted it graciously. "You've got a new case." 

"I do?" Ginny said, placing her purse down on her desk, and taking a sip of the tea. Peppermint with honey, her favorite. "But I haven't finished with Hopkins yet, or Rosenthall!" 

Ryan shrugged. "Brooks gave Hopkins to Amy. He wants you to take this new case. Here." He handed her a folder. 

Ginny sighed. "Thanks, Ryan." She took the folder and placed it on her desk. 

"Anytime...hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ryan cocked his head to peer at Ginny's distained face. 

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. John Hopkins needs to get out of that house. I'll put a fire under Amy's ass to get the case done. How's Derek?" She asked expertly changing the topic of conversation. 

Ryan's face lit up like a jack-o-lantern at Halloween. "He's wonderful! We went to this amazing, cafe last night in North Beach. He has such exquised taste." 

"Sounds like you two are becoming serious." Ginny took another sip of tea. "Going to the Giants game today?" She asked slyly. 

Ryan grinned too, tapping his nose. "Oh, yeah Reggie. You know me too well." He winked at her. 

Ginny smiled. "Okay, I need to get working on the Rosenthall case if I'm going to get started on this other one. Any court assignments that were handed out today?" 

"None for you." Ryan said, shaking his head. "It's a slow week." 

Ginny nodded. "Okay, go. I need to get started." She flapped a hand at Ryan. Ryan smiled at her, and went outside and closed the door to do whatever it was that personal assistants do all day long. 

Ginny sat down at her desk and moved the new case folder to one end, reminding herself to work on it when she finished with Rosenthall, and went promptly to work. 

*~*~*

Ginny finally did finish her case, sending the file of the maltreated child in a magical home to the criminal courts. No doubt in a couple weeks she would be called in as a witness. She hated court dates. They took so much time out of her schedule, already. She walked to her favorite cafe to meet Phoebe, that was a couple blocks from her office building. The Orange Court was a normal sized building, and she pulled the door open and walked in. True to it's name, the walls of the Orange Court were a vivid color of orange. And the ceiling was a shade of white with different colors that splashed the ceiling. Ginny walked up to the counter. "Give me a cup of green tea?" Ginny asked to the owner, an overweight man in his late forties. 

"No problem, Reg." He said. "Any milk, sugar?" 

"Just some honey packets, Frank." Ginny said. 

"Tough day at work?" Frank asked, pouring hot water into a waiting cup and placing the tea bag in with the steaming water. He put the cup on a saucer and gave her some extra honey packets with a wink. 

"The worst." Ginny smiled, despite her words. "But it turned out good. I got a kid out of bad home." 

"Well that makes up for everything right?" Frank handed her the tea, giving her another wink. 

"Of course it does." Ginny said, pulling out some Muggle money and paying him. "Thanks so much, Frank." 

"Anytime, Reg." Frank waddled back to help a customer that needed advice choosing a pastry. 

Ginny walked over to the table that she and Phoebe always sat at. Phoebe was late again. She took a slow drink of her tea, trying not to scaled her tongue. It had been nearly two years since she had left home. She had moved to S.F. because she had fallen in love with it when she had read some articles in a travel magazine a couple years ago. She had met Phoebe at Golden Gate Park when she had been walking. They had started to talk over some lattes and Ginny revealed that she was living at a motel, and Phoebe had offered her a place to stay for a while. They liked each other so much that they had just stayed together. There was a space of a couple months where they both hadn't revealed that they were witches to each other, each thinking the other one was a Muggle and practiced their magic in secret. Phoebe had walked in on Ginny lifting a chair with magic to look for a lost ring, and started laughing insanely. 

It wasn't like Ginny didn't miss her family. She still listened to Chudley Cannon games on her magical radio to hear about where Ron was lately, and the Daily Prophet occasional had a piece on Percy. (His latest project was getting equal rights for Werewolves. Ginny had laughed at that, knowing that Percy's friendship with Remus after Sirius' death had been informational for Percy.) She wondered if her youngest niece Bianca had grown much, and if she resembled her Veela mother, and if she had any siblings yet. 

Phoebe stormed into the Orange Court looking livid. "I swear to every God and Goddess in existence, that he needs to die!" She exclaimed, throwing her book bag down. "That sexist PIG!" At her outburst, several people looked over. 

"Phoebs, calm down." Ginny said, alarmed. "What happened? Did your Professor..." 

Phoebe shook her head, several strands of blonde hair escaping her tightly wound bun. "No, not my professor. That...that poor excuse for a human, Aaron!" She blew out a puff of air. "I can't believe him!!" 

"What did he say?" Ginny asked. 

"He told me that a Healer's job 'was no place for a woman'. Who the HELL does he think he is?" Phoebe looked like she wanted desperately to punch someone. 

Ginny nodded and made some soothing noises while Phoebe ranted away. Ginny's attention began to wander as she listened to Phoebe drone on about the poor soul named Aaron. She began to watch her fellow customers, chatting away happily, sipping on coffee or munching on food. Her gaze fell on the back of a tall man paying for a cup of coffee to go. His midnight black hair was messy and unkempt. 

Ginny's heart began to pound. 

As the man turned to put some money in the tip jar, Ginny caught a glimpse of a pair of bottle green eyes. Ginny gasped loudly. 

"Reggie?" Phoebe asked, looking alarmed. "Are you okay?" Phoebe reached over to stroke Ginny's hair. 

Ginny re-gained her breath and she realized that the man had left the store while she had gone into a panic. "I'm fine." She gasped. That couldn't have been...It just couldn't have! "It's just...I thought I saw...saw someone that I knew." 

Phoebe turned to look around. "Where?" She inquired. 

"He's gone." Ginny said quickly. "Anyway, it probably wasn't him." 

Phoebe smiled. "Well that would be a first, huh? The first person you know since you left England." 

_Goddess, please don't let it be him... _ Ginny thought to herself as Phoebe continued on her rant. 


	3. Painful Present

**What's in a Name?**

.

**.Summary**: _Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. Harry/Ginny_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language._

**Disclaimer: **_Okay seriously. Does no one grasp the concept that I don't own Harry Potter? It's kinda easy. Really easy. Really really easy. Really, really really easy. _

_._

**Chapter Three: **_Painful Present_

.

_"Live each day as your last. Just one day, it might be." _-- Unknown

.

Ginny woke up the next morning from a dream that included Harry and several hundred girls in bridesmaid dresses chasing him through the streets of San Francisco. She shook her head to the thought, remembering a conversation that she and Harry had shared during one of the many times that Ron and Hermione had disappeared to who knows where, and Harry wasn't keen on walking in on them like he did one time in the boy's dormitory when they were snogging heavily on Ron's bed.

"_Most girls are just interested in dating, 'Harry Potter -- The Boy-Who-Lived'" He had said seriously in front of the Gryffindor fire. _

_Ginny had giggled. Remembering how she had been one of those girls. _

_Harry smiled. "Laugh if you want. It's true. It'll be the day that Malfoy wears a tiara and a tooth fairy costume that I find a girl that wants to date Harry Potter. Just the teenage boy..."_

Ginny yawned and stretched and realized she had woken up before her alarm clock had gone off. She must have gone to sleep early last night. She pushed herself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen where Phoebe was already making breakfast that smelled delicious. "Hmmm..." Ginny hummed. "That smells..."

"Heavenly?" Pheobe asked. "Divine? Blissful?"

"Fantastic." Ginny finished, sitting down. "What are your plans for today, Phoebes?"

"Since I don't have classes on Tuesdays...Woe is me!" Phoebe struck a dramatic pose, and handed Ginny a plate full of scrambled eggs, on the runny side, just the way Ginny loved them, two pieces of toast with rosemary cooked in, and a cup of hot coffee. "I shall have to stay home and pine away for you until the work day ends."

"Or, you could go get a job, huh?" Ginny said. "Get your parents to stop paying for this flat."

"Hey, watch it, Reggie." Phoebe threw a biscuit at Ginny, which she caught and started lathering jam on it. "Actually, I thought I might go to Prescott Street and get a job at Magical Misfits. You know, that new robes shop?" Prescott Street was almost the same as Diagon Alley in Britian. Ginny hated to admitt that she did miss Diagon Alley, but Prescott was always fun.

"That sounds excellent." Ginny said through a mouthful of jam and biscuit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Phoebe said. "Yeah, I know the new manager. He says that I can work part time while I finish my schooling."

"Well aren't you just something?" Ginny started on her eggs, pouring ketchup on the plate next to them.

Ginny walked up to her office building, a very non-descript thing, as not to attract attention from wondering Muggles. She walked into the building, a cheery decorated office building, there were a couple toys on the floor and sometimes Ginny would spot a small child playing with one of the toys. She smiled serenely and kept walking along. Up ahead, she spotted a woman with a long blonde ponytail, holding a child on her hip. "Amy!" Ginny called out, and ran to catch up to the woman named Amy.

Amy turned around, showing the face of a woman that seemed a little too young to be doing this sort of work, but her dark brown eyes had a serious calm to them and determination. The boy on her hip had a mop of light sandy colored hair and deep blue eyes that was taking in everything with the strange confused look that Ginny had seen too many times. His thumb on his right hand was in his mouth. "Hi, Reggie." Amy said breathlessly. "This is Skylar Hopkins." She looked pointedly at the boy in her arms.

"I know, we've met." Ginny said kindly, looking into Skylar's eyes. "Do you remember me, Skylar?" She asked in a soothing voice she had managed to get down after years of practice playing Peace-Keeper for the Weasley family gatherings.

Skylar nodded fervidly. "Yous said that you would get me safe." He said clearly.

Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears. "Yes, I did." She touched a lock of Skylar's hair. She looked up at Amy, who looked a little frazzled. "Take care of him, okay?" She asked Amy.

"No problem, Reggie." Amy said, re-adjusting Skylar's weight on her hip. "I've got to get him to Child Care Services on the fourth floor, before they can get him to a new home. I'll talk to you later."

Ginny continued to her office and saw Ryan on the outside of her office at his desk, writing something down on a piece of parchment. He looked up as he saw her approaching. "Ah, you're here. You just missed Brooks again. He seemed edgy that you start on the Smith case today."

Ginny shook her head. "Hopkins has been worked out with Amy and I got my two other ones done yesterday, so no problem on that. Do you have my..." Her question was cut off as he held out a stack of sheets with court assignments on them. "None for you, though." Ryan said. "You can check through it, if you don't believe me."

"You're a perfectionist." Ginny said, taking the sheets of parchment and looking through them.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as me, sweetie." Ryan said.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Ryan." Ginny said, looking up and moving to go into her office. "Oh, just no more Mindsweeper on my laptop, okay, Ryan? I don't want Brooks to get mad at you again and seizing my laptop."

"Yes, Mother." Ryan scowled at her. "Oh, by the way, here's your paper, with your favorite celebrity." He handed her The Bay Enterprise. Ryan winked.

"Shove off." Ginny said, unblushingly. "But thank you." She said and then walked into her office.

Opening the newspaper, she looked onto Harry Potter's smiling face. He looked nervously at the camera, like he always did when he had his picture taken. Opening the newspaper further, she started to read the article that went with the picture.

**The Boy-That-Lived Now A Man**

_Harry James Potter, the Boy-That-Lived is finally a man! His 21st birthday was celerbrated two days ago on July 31st. Instead of the outrageous party that was said to be in the works by his two good friends, Mister Fred and George Weaslely, the co-creators of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the popular chain of joke shops, was only a rumor. Potter had a small intimate party with his adoptive family, the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, The Head of Misue of Muggle Artifacts Office, declined to comment on what happened during the party. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley's fiance was also present at the party. A lawyer for the Wizengamot and a soon-to-be mother, said, "It was a lovely party, just family and friends. Harry's been famous his entire life. He needed just to be with people he cared about for his 21st birthday." _

_Despite the throngs of teenage witches that have Harry Potter posters hanging on the ceiling of their rooms at Hogwarts, and the hordes of grown-women that are plotting deviously to marry the handsome wizard, Potter has not been linked to any female companions since Camden Nettle, the Beater for the Caerphilly Catapults, who he was introduced to by Weasley of the Chudley Cannons. _

_When questioned on his future after he finished his Auror training last May, he responded, "I've already gotten my first assignment, and I will be following up on it. Now if you'll excuse me..." _

Ginny smiled and put the newspaper down. Harry was on assignment. The man she saw yesterday couldn't have been him, then. She turned to pick up her case folder that she had placed on the corner of her desk the previous day. She sat down and opened it up. A picture of a nine-year-old girl looked out at her from the first page. She blinked mornfully up at Ginny through long thick eyelashes. Her eyes were a warm brown, almost honey colored. Her hair was limp and messy at the same time, and looked like she hadn't brushed it in a while. Ginny looked at the information packet about the girl. Avalon Smith was nine years old, her mother and father were both magical, but her mother had died when she was two. There had been reports by neighbors that Avalon was soft-spoken, and often had bruising around her neck and arms. When questioned, she had been terrified so much that she had just run back into her house.

Ginny felt herself getting angry. This was good. When she got angry, she tended to get things down faster.

Ginny walked up to a normal-looking house. It was a little larger than most of the houses in San Francisco and it was painted a light blue, almost white. The porch had a couple toys on it. Ginny shivered at the sight. Though they were in a position that looked like they had been recently played with, they looked brand-new out of the box. "Props." Ginny muttered to herself, disgusted. She walked around the toys to knock on the door.

Soft footsteps came to the door and Ginny heard a lock turning and the door opened a crack. A honey eye stared out. "Yes'm?" A shy-bred girl said softly.

"Hi there." Ginny said kindly, smiling. "Are you Avalon?"

"Yes'm." The girl repeated and opened the door a little wider, looking nervous. She was skinnier than in the picture, not helping that fact was the baggy clothes she was wearing.

"Avy, who is it?" A sharp voice came out of the shadows and a man with thining brown hair, an inch or two over six foot came strolling into Ginny's line of vision.

"I don't know, Papa." Avalon's voice went meek.

"Hello." The man said, bringing Avalon closer to him, and Ginny saw Avalon's body go rigid with fear. "Who are you?"

"My name is Reggie Evans." Ginny said, holding out a hand. "I'm with Magical Child Services. We've had several complaints, and I'm here just to check."

The man shook her hand and Ginny noticed his hands shook slightly. "I'm Richard Smith. Won't you come in?"

Ginny nodded and walked in. It was a nice house, beautifully finished. "Magical Child Services, then?" Mr. Smith said, a chuckle creeping its way into his throat. "Have they been saying I've been abusing Avy, again?"

"Again?" Ginny asked, following him into what looked like the kitchen. "There have been previous complaints?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Smith laughed slightly. Ginny noticed he was holding onto Avalon's hand quite tightly. The girl looked back at Ginny, hope filling her drained eyes. "There's always some crazy old lady down the street that doesn't realize that Avy here is quite the tomboy and gets into tumbles often. That's where she gets the bruises from."

_For a tomboy, she's rather quiet._ Ginny thought. Avalon's face was concentrating hard on the hardwood floor. Mr. Smith smiled a sickening smile and opened another doorway. "This way."

Ginny only got a half-second look at the dark doorway before Mr. Smith pulled out his wand and started to shout something, but Avalon screamed, "No! Papa! Not again!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Mr. Smith yelled and smacked her with the back of his hand, and she crumpled to the floor. Mr. Smith looked back at Ginny, who had already gotten her wand out, but he yelled a hex at her.

Ginny dogded the spell, it wasn't properly aimed, and aimed her own wand at Mr. Smith.

"Crucio!" Mr. Smith yelled before Ginny could say a word.

"Caidoz!" An unknown voice yelled and Mr. Smith's curse blasted into pieces inches from Ginny's face. Mr. Smith swore loudly and grabbed Avalon's prone body off the floor and Apperated out.

Ginny shouted several curse words, furious beyond words and spun around. A tall young man stood there, messy black hair, wand clasped tightly in his right hand. No glasses adorned his long nose, making his stunning bottle green eyes stand out more than usual, and a lightning bolt scar was on his forehead.

Harry Potter was looking just as livid as Ginny felt.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**_ YESSSSS!! Finally got Chapter Three done. Sorry it took about three months to get it out, but I had major writer's block, oh, you don't care do you?_

_To those that have mentioned the Regina/Virginia/Ginerva stuff: Yes, Rowling has confirmed that Ginny's real name is gasp Ginerva. She has it on her site, so sigh I'm definately wrong about that. But as it is crucial to the story's plot line, I'm keeping her fake name as Reggie. And I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Doesn't matter too much anywyas._


	4. The Coven of the Dark Sun

**What's in a Name?**

.

**Summary**: _Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. Harry/Ginny_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Harry Potter. I merely play with it for my own enjoyment. _

_._

**Chapter Four**: _The Coven of the Dark Sun_

_._

_"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." -- Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace) _

_._

"Merlin's Beard." Ginny heard Harry breath. "Miss, are you okay?"

"If you count nearly getting my head blown to bits by a crazed wizard, my ego is the only thing damaged." Ginny said standing up, rubbing her elbow where it had hit the ground rather hard. She turned to look at Harry, willing herself not to blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just...just passing outside and I heard a child scream." Harry said, not meeting Ginny's eyes. "So I ran in." Ginny noticed that Harry's lying talents hadn't changed since Hogwarts. They were vaguely good, but Ginny noticed he didn't meet her eyes, and he shifted almost so slightly on his feet. She knew he was keeping information from her. Ginny took a second to drink him in. He was only a few inches taller than her height at 5"6. His jet black hair was messy as ever and unkempt. His glasses were gone, emphasizing his green eyes more than was necessary. His once scrawny body had added a layer of muscles to it. "My name is Harry." He said. "Who are you?"

Ginny nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Harry didn't recognize her. "Reggie Evans." A look of recognition crossed Harry's face but he hid it again. They shook hands and Harry looked surprised at her strong grip. "So...Harry." She emphasized his name. "Does that come with a last name? Or is it like Cher or Madonna?"

Harry looked flustered once again. "It's Reynolds." He said. "What are you doing here, anyways?" He masterfully changed the subject. " Dueling with a man that nearly doubles in your size?"

Ginny flushed, something she hadn't been able to lose with her red hair. "I'm with Magical Child Services. I'm investigating the reports of an abused magical child, though it's none of your business."

Harry's eyes narrowed at her tone. "Look, I didn't have to come in here..."

"No. You didn't." Ginny cut him off in the middle of his sentence, her temper rising. "If you hadn't, I would have bagged the son of a..." She cleared her throat. "For assault and have gotten the child out of harm's way. Thanks to you, I didn't either."

"What makes you so confident?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've handled worse, but I won't bore you with my scars." Ginny gave a sarcastic smile. "If you'll excuse me..." Ginny moved to leave, but Harry blocked her path with his arm across the doorway out of the kitchen.

"Hold up a minute." Harry said, eyes narrowing. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Ginny's heart pounded in her chest, but she managed a small laugh. "Do you use that line with every girl you meet, Mr. Reynolds? I _said_, excuse me." She grasped her forearm in her grip and yanked it free to leave the way to the front door clear.

.:.:.

Walking down the street, Ginny allowed herself to let down her guard. Her legs were shaking, and her heart pounded against her ribcage. Harry had almost recognized her, and that would have ruined everything. Assignment. His assignment must be in San Francisco. Of all the luck. Ginny thought sourly as she kicked a loose pebble on the sidewalk as she walked down the street.

Finally after a long walk and some heavy thinking, Ginny Apperated back to her office. "Reggie!" Ginny turned around quickly to see who had said her name the minute she had Apperated in. It was Ryan, looking very worried. "Where have you been? Brooks has been going mad looking for you. He wanted to see you at his office as soon as you got in."

"Bugger bloody blue blazes of hell." Ginny muttered under her breath. Of all the things she needed, it was Michael Brooks being mad at her. Walking across the office building, she was beating herself for not coming back right away and filing a report about the incident. Ginny walked into Michael Brooks office only to see two unfamiliar people sitting in the two hard-back chairs that faced Brooks desk, while Brooks himself sat behind his desk talking to them. As they both turned to look and see who had interupted their conversation, Ginny realized she reconized one of them right away.

"You!" She and Harry said at the same time.

"I see you two know each other already." Brooks said dryly. An older man with a large bald spot covering the top of his head, steel gray eyes pierced out from underneath bushy ash co.lored eyebrows. A firm mouth set straight in a line, he rarely smiled, whether it was by choice, or he had forgotten how had been a subject of debate for years at MCS.

"I've had the pleasure, I think." Ginny said sarcastically. "Mr. Reynolds?"

The man that was sitting next to Harry turned his eyes from Ginny to Harry, disbelief dawning on his face. "Reynolds?"

"Your name was the first one that popped into my head." Harry shrugged.

The man stood up, and Harry followed his lead. He held out his hand for Ginny to shake. "My name is Oscar Reynolds. This is Harry Potter. We're part of the White Riders."

"I'm quivering in my boots. What are the White Riders and what does that have to do with me?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Direct little thing, isn't she?" Reynolds said over his shoulder to Brooks.

"Yes. I am." Ginny said, drawing then attention back to her. "And I'm accustomed to having my questions answered when I ask them."

"The White Riders are a sub-department of England's Magical Law Enforcement." Harry answered. "Currently we're tracking a group of Dark Wizards that have christened themselves The Coven of the Dark Sun."

"How melodramatic." Ginny rolled her eyes effiently. "Again, what that does that have to do with me?"

"Does this man look familiar to you?" Reynolds held up a photograph of a shifty looking Richard Smith. He had more hair, and it looked darker than it had before, but it was the same sinister looking man.

Ginny took the photo in her hand. "That's the father of the girl that I was sent to check on this morning."

"He's not her father." Harry said, taking the picture and looking disgustedly at it. "Her parents were murdered when she was two years old. She's English by birth. After her parents were murdered, she was promptly kidnapped. We think she has been used for bait so that several social workers have been lured under the pretense that she's being abused, and have been kidnapped."

"And from what Potter here just witnessed." Reynolds said. "We think you were going to be next."

Ginny gulped and sat down feelin gher head reel from what she was hearing. Ginny looked up at Harry and Reynolds. "I was going to be kidnapped." She said, breathlessly. "To what point and purpose?"

"We don't know yet." Reynolds said, and Ginny noticed the same thing. He didn't meet her eyes. _You'd think that Aurors would learn to lie better_. Ginny thought. _Perhaps it's growing up with six brothers and learning their lying habits._

"Are you nuts?" Ginny said loudly.

"I can assure you, Ms. Evans, that we are not nuts." Harry said with an undertone of distain that she wasn't keeping her temper in check. Ginny gave him a very dirty look that made him pause for a second, which allowed Brooks to get in a word.

"The point is, Evans." Brooks began, standing up and walking around his desk. "That you were the victim of an attempted kidnapping by Dark Wizards."

"And this is where our department comes in." Reynolds said. "The Coven of the Dark Sun originated from Britian, and we've been following their movements, which is what led us here."

"If you were following their movements," Ginny asked, "and knew that Avalon was being used as bait, why didn't you inform us? For all you know, I could have been kidnapped."

"I apologize for that oversight." Reynolds said in such a sweet tone that Ginny felt her gag reflex come into effect. "We didn't have the knowledge that The Coven of the Dark Sun had already put on their front with Avalon. They usually wait a while before they begin to integrate themselves into the city or town they station themselves in. But as of right now, this case is in our jurisdiction."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said, deadly furious. "You just said yourself that there is a small child that was abducted and is under the same roof as a housefull of murders. This is still MCS work!"

"Evans." Brooks voice broke through her anger. She took a couple deep breaths, supressing her anger and her tongue.

"As much as I disagree with Evan's temperment," Brooks said, "I do agree with her point. THere is still a child involved and I'll be damned to hell if I let you loose-wand baboons take over without a fight."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She had always thought of Brooks as cold and unfeeling, but this show of passion completely took her by surprise, and by the looks on Harry and Reynold's faces, he had surpresed them as well. Harry was the first one to regain his senses, and control of his mouth. "Loose-wand..." He began to step forward, and Ginny's sharp eyes caught sight of his hand reaching for his pocket, and no doubt for his wand, and she grabbed hers as well. But Reynolds put a comforting hand on Harry's arm, and Harry relaxed. Ginny's arm muscles were still tensed, just in case Harry lost his temper, as he had done so many times at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Brooks. We could just stay here all night arguing who has jurisdiction over this case." Reynolds said. "The fact is, we're out of our region. We're out of our country. What I purpose is this. Give us one of your people to work with us on this case, to cover Avalon's best interests, and to help us with local authorities. They must be well versed in Defense Against the Dark Arts, combat training and hexing. They should also be able to keep a cool head in hot situations, and be able to think on their feet."

"I can think of only one person that fits that description." Brooks said. He jerked his head in Ginny's direction. "Her."

"Her?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me?" Ginny's mouth fell open again. Brooks was surprsing her way too many times today.

"Yes, her, Mr. Potter." Brooks said cooly. "She's the only one in this department that completed the Defense Session with Outstanding Marks. She's closed more cases of maltreated children in this office in the time she's been here, and according to my transcripts, she was in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.S level at..." He stopped when he saw Ginny's eyes go wide and paused for a moment.

"At Jenkins Acadmey." Ginny finished, naming a well-acclaimed magical school in Salem, Massachusetts.

Brooks raised a single eyebrow in her direction, but didn't say anything. "Mr. Brooks." Reynolds said, looking Ginny over, and she felt herself flushing. He was obviously unimpressed by her lilthe figure, disbelieving as most people thought that she wasn't up for field work because of her body build. "If Ms. Evans is as good as you say she is, she and Potter will work together." Brooks narrowed his eyes at the implication that he was lying about Ginny's skills. Reynolds picked up his coat that was on the back of his chair. "I have to catch the next Portkey to London. THere is another assignment there that requires my attention. You have your orders, Potter." Harry nodded and Reynolds Apperated out.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Evans alone." Brooks said in a deep voice. Ginny gulped. He sounded serious.

Harry hesistated, but saw the look in Brook's eyes. "I'll be outside." He said to Ginny. "We can discuse the details of the case from there."

Ginny inclinded her head to show she understood and Harry left, closing the door behind him.

"Evans." Brooks started. "This case is going to require special care, and do believe you're the only one in this office capable of doing it."

Ginny blushed and looked down. Tight fingers grasped her chin and forced her to look up again. ""You remind me a lot of my daughter." He said in an oddly husky voice. "Full of fire." He backed away and turned a picture on his desk around, showing a girl that looked about ten on the picture-Brooks shoulders. He looked younger and full of joy, not the cynical man she saw before her. Ginny was astonished. He had never talked about having a family. "This was taken two weeks before she was kidnapped." He looked up to see Ginny's surprised face. "You didn't know?" He guessed.

"No sire." Ginny said, shakin gher head, feeling if anything else was revealed to her, she'd fall over dead from a heart attack.

"She was never found." Brooks said. "But she's the reason that I went into MCS. I didn't want any other parent to go what I went through." He looked up at Ginny, tears in his eyes, but they cleared slowly. "I don't know why you wanted to lie to Mr. Potter and Mr. Reynolds, but I've known you long enough to know that you don't do something unless there is a reason behind it. Whatever it is, I don't care, just don't let it effect this case, Evans. Time is precious."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You may go."

"Thank you, sir."

Ginny walked out the door to see Harry in conversation with a young girl that lookef vaguely mermaid like with green messy hair, streaked with silver strands and large silvery-green eyes. She was making sounds like a bird song, full of trills and whistles, and Harry responded in the same manner and she giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

"Elf-Nymph." Harry said, standing up and the girl scampered off. "Or at least part, anyways. If she was a full blooded one, she'd be complete with fangs and fins."

"Thank goodness then." Ginny said. "What do you know about the Coven of the Dark Sun that your boss conviently forget to tell me?"

Harry's face immediately went to impassive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Ginny said. "Why would the United Kindom's Ministry put the most celerbrated newest Auror on a measly mission to round up some rogue Dark Wizards that have named themsleves so well? There's something bigger going on, isn't there?"

Harry looked aroud and asked, "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

Ginny nodded. "My office. This way." She weaved her way through the office building, finally coming upon her office, Ryan sitting outside it, by his desk, playing with her laptop. "Ryan, what did I say about playing Mindsweeper?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not." Ryan said distractedly. "I'm playing Solitare."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ryan!"

"What?" Ryan looked up.

"No. More. Laptop." Ginny said slowly and clearly.

Rayn made a face and finally got a look at Ginny's compainon. "Reggie..."

"Important meeting." Ginny cut him off firmly. "Rayn, this is Auror Potter from Britian's Minsitry. Mr. Potter, my P.A. Ryan Sullivan."

"Pleasure." Ryan said, standing up and shaking Harry's hand, but shooting a look out of the corner of his eye at Ginny.

"He is going to be assisting me with the Smith case." Ginny said. "No calls or messages until after this is finished, if you please."

"No problem, Reggie." Ryan said, nodding, though still looking confused.

"He's interesting." Harry said, walking into her office and Ginny closed the door.

"He's harmless." Ginny said. "So. About the Coven of the Dark Sun."

Harry sighed. "You're right. Reynolds is downsizing it. The Coven has exsisted for hundreds of years. It's not just a measley gathering of Dark Wizards. It's _the_ Dark Wizard coven."

"How come this hasn't become part of public knowledge?" Ginny said, sitting on the edge of her desk, crossing her arms. "Surely something this big would be known by people."

"The Coven prefers to keep it's practices a secret, until the day they are powerful enough to take over the Wizarding World." Harry said. "The recent developments, such as Avalon's kidnapping and the social workers that have gone missing...we think they are growing in power, and will soon have the power to take over."

"Was..." Ginny gulped, forcing the word past her lips. "Voldermort part of this Coven?"

"Not to our knowledge." Harry said. "We think that he was working on his own, but several Death Eaters have joined the ranks of The Coven of the Dark Sun. And many of the Death Eaters are very powerful wizard, despite how evil they might be."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, Mr. Potter." She said, looking at her clock, and realizing she was already thirty minutes late meeting Phoebe at Orange Court. "Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm late already."

Harry looked at his own clock. "I'll meet you here at nine-thirty?"

"Sounds good." Ginny said.

Harry nodded and he Apperated out.

Ginny let out an exhasperated breath. Not only was Harry here, in San Francisco, but she was going to have to work with him. The sounds of Avalon's terrified screams still rang through her head. She just had to get through this. Just one day at a time.

Ryan poked his head in. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, Ryan, he's gone." Ginny said, giving a small laugh.

"Was that the REAL, Harry Potter?" Ryan squeaked. "He's a looker isn't he?" At the disgusted look on her face, Ryan laughed. "Ah, well, he's probably straight as an arrow anyways."

Ginny laughed, despite the sick feeling she had in her stomach. "Thanks, Ryan."

"Don't mention it, Reggie." Ryan said.

Ginny smiled and grabbed her purse and left the office, thinking hard about everything that had happened in short a condensed period of time.

**Author's Note**: _Bwahaha! Two chapters in less than a week! I feel so proud! Well don't expect this pace for a while, I have to plan out the next couple of chapters and the rest of the story, if I want them to make sense. _


	5. Telling The Truth

**What's in a Name?**

**Summary**: _Sick of being constantly known as a Weasley's little sister, Ginny moves to America to start a new life for herself. After two years, she's perfectly happy...but then her past comes back to bite her in the arse. Harry/Ginny_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Harry Potter. I merely play with it for my own enjoyment. _

**Author's Note: **_YES, I do know now that Ginny's real name is Ginvera, okay? Please stop telling me that it is, but for purposes of the story, I'm staying with Regina for the remainder of this story. _

**Chapter Four**: _Telling The Truth_

_"When in doubt, ask a question." -- Unknown_

Ginny Apparated to an alleyway near the Orange Court, glad to be out of Harry's presense for the time being. She looked out onto the street and then walked across the road to the Orange Court and walked in to see Phoebe already sitting at their favorite table by the window. "Hey Reggie, I got you some tea..." Phoebe started to say, but stopped at the pained look on Ginny's face as she sat down. "What's wrong?" Her eyes went wide with concern and she leaned forward and took Ginny's hand.

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it suddenly. She didn't know if she really wanted to talk about it. Phoebe knew her as Reggie Evans, a little odd, but dependable, Reggie. Phoebe had taken her in and accepted her when she had been alone in San Francisco. She didn't want to tell Phoebe that she had been lying to her the last two years.

She took a deep breath, and decided to let it out. "Pheebs." She said slowly, eyes going downwards. "You know I don't talk about my family much, right?"

"Yeah." Phoebe's eyebrows knitted themselves into a look of confusion. "You mentioned you had a brother...or two at one point, I don't remember exactly."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you more." Ginny said slowly and carefully. She didn't want to hurt Phoebe at all. She was one of her greatest friends in the world. "You've just got to promise me to hear me out completely and try not to get mad."

Phoebe nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She tucked a stray brown-blonde hair that escaped Ginny's hair-tie behind her ear. "I'm here for you, c'mon tell me what's wrong."

"I have six brothers." Ginny said. "Their names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron." She paused, looking at Phoebe's face for a second, that still looked confused. "Weasley." She said softly.

"What did you say?" Phoebe asked, leaning forward.

"Their last name is Weasley." Ginny said a little louder.

There was silence. Then she heard slight laughter.

Ginny looked up and saw Phoebe's body shaking from laughter she was trying to supress her giggles. "Reggie." She laughed. "You're joking. You can't be related to those guys, they're from..." She paused and then looked through narrowed eyes at Ginny. "Britian...wait...but they're all red-heads, you're..."

"Dye and a glamor spell." Ginny finished.

"No." Phoebe shook her head as if that would make it untrue. "But your last name is Evans, not Weasley."

"Name change, Phoebe." Ginny said miserabily. "I had to, the same with the looks. My real name is Ginny...Ginny Weasley."

"You're delusional, Reggie." Phoebe said offically. "I knew you liked Ron Weasley and all, seeing you listen to his Quidditch games all the time, but this is going a little far, pretending to be his missing little sister..."

"His little sister that went missing two years ago?" Ginny said quietly. "About the time that I showed up in San Francisco?"

"But...but..." Phoebe's mouth had gone slack as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked into Phoebe's eyes, who looked nothing short of betrayed. "Phoebe, I wanted to tell you..."

"Save it." Phoebe just looked angry now, standing up. "You _lied_ to me, Reggie...I mean...Ginny, whatever the hell your goddamn name is."

"Phoebe..." Ginny stood up too and tried to touch Phoebe's arm, but she jerked away as if Ginny's hand contained a liquid fire that had burned her.

"No! Just don't." Phoebe said, pulling back, and putting on her coat, angrily and pulling out her wand. "I just need to be alone right now, don't follow me." She glared at Ginny, hatred etched all of her face and Ginny retracted her arm, fighting back her tears.

Phoebe stormed away to the back where there was a safe Apparition spot. Ginny sunk back down into her seat, feeling completely wasted and all her energy was spent. She felt a couple of tears slip out of her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand._ Phoebe has every right to be ticked off with you, Ginny, you should have seen that. She's got a fiery temper, you should have done this at a better time. _Ginny thought to herself. _Oh, God, what if she kicks me out? Where will I go? OhGodohgodohgod..._ Ginny lay her head down on her hands and stared out the window, her tea that Phoebe had bought her going cold.

_Dear Colin,_

_Hi, it's been a while since I wrote, I'm sorry. Things have been so busy here that I don't know what to do with myself. I broke up with Brent. I know you wanted me to keep with him, but he was just too...creepy. Had a weird foot fetish that I couldn't get around. It was quite disturbing to tell you the truth.  
Why didn't you tell me that Harry was coming here? And if you didn't know already, HARRY EFFING POTTER IS HERE! He's in S.F. and has seen me. Well he's seen Reggie Evans: Magical Social Worker. Not Ginny Weasley: Ron/Fred/George/Percy/Bill/Charlie's little sister. He's here on some assignment from the Ministry, and we're suppose to work together! God, Colin, aren't you supposed to be my informant on this kind of thing? The stuff that's not in the paper? You know all the secrets of Britian, I'm surprised that the Department of Mysteries hasn't gotten their claws into you yet.  
God, this is not helping that he's gotten far cuter since I left.  
I did not just write that. _

Ginny groaned outwardly and crumpled up the parchment she had been writing fervently on and threw it at her wastebasket, which was already filled nearly to the brim with crumpled up pieces of paper. Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to relieve the headache that had started behind her eyelids.

She heard a clink of a china dish on her desk and a voice sounded next to her. "Drink. It'll help."

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Phoebe standing there, with her arms crossed and glaring, but nonetheless, there was a cup of tea in front of Ginny. "What's in it?" She asked, peering into its depths.

"My personal Headache Cure." Phoebe stated, still looking formitable. "I needed someone to test it on before my final."

Ginny took the cup and took a delicate sip. She trusted Phoebe with her life, but that was before her temper short out this afternoon. Almost instantly, her headache eased into a dull throbe and then quickly faded as she took a deeper sip. It had a tangy, sweet taste to the tea. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Phoebe said, sitting down on Ginny's bed. "I want information, and now. Are you willing to answer them?"

Ginny sighed and put the teacup down. "Unless they're extremely personal, yes. You deserve as much."

Phoebe nodded, eyes still extremely cold. "Why did you leave England?"

"I told you years ago, that it was because I felt supressed." Ginny started, turning her chair around to face Phoebe. "That part is true. I couldn't be my own person with all my brothers being the center of attention and I always felt like I was someone's little sister and never, Ginny Weasley, the girl that did something on her own." Ginny hung her head. "So I ran away. I needed to be a place where I was on my own for the first time."

"Is there anything else you lied about?"

Ginny looked up, about to protest her innocence and then at the look at Phoebe's face, a single eyebrow raised, she knew. She had lied about her identity, there was no reason to trust her right now. "No. I tried to be as honest as I could, Pheebs."

Phoebe looked slightly mollified. "So why today? Why did you tell me today? Something happened, and don't you dare try to deny it. Something scared you and I could tell." Ginny looked at strangely and she shrugged. "Call me an Empath, but I've lived with you for two years to know when you've been freaked severely. Now spill."

Ginny's lip curled up to the right side slightly. Phoebe was almost back to normal, or whatever normal was for her. "Someone showed up today...someone I wasn't expecting to see."

"Who?"

Ginny almost smiled, but the situation was too serious. Phoebe needed everything or she would fume for hours. "Harry Potter."

"Harry _POTTER_?" Phoebe stood up now.

"Yes, that's what I said, didn't I?" Ginny said, startled.

"Wait, how did you know Harry? How did he know _you_?" Phoebe looked completely and utterly shocked.

"He was...well I suppose still is best friends with my brother, Ron." Ginny said, staring at Phoebe as if she had lost her marbles.

Phoebe shook her head, sitting back down, holding her hair back. "I forgot, you're Ginny Weasley. Of course you'd know him. Sorry...my head can do many things, Reg...Ginny. But it can barely wrap itself around this." She looked out from the corner of her eye, blue eyes twinkling. "So what happened? Did he reconize you? We can always go kill him and make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Ginny felt a warm sensation at the very pit of her stomach. They were comrades again. She threw herself at Phoebe and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Pheebs!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Whoa, girl." Phoebe laughed slightly, trying to pry Ginny off of her. "Come on, you can't stop the story in the middle of it. Tell, tell, tell. What happened?"

Ginny backed off a little and sat on the bed, oppisite Phoebe. "I can't say much...a lot of has to do with the case I'm working on, but it has to do with a lot of Dark Wizards." Phoebe had a sharp intake of breath. "And now there's a child in danger and Harry and I have to work together to work this out." Ginny burried her head into her hands. "It's all I can do from loosing control of the glamor spell and letting him see who I am. I don't want to go back to being just another Weasley."

Phoebe patted Ginny gingerly on the shoulder. "Hey, Ginny, it's gonna be okay. You'll be fine." She enveloped Ginny in a hug. "Look I think you need someone to remind you that you're still Ginny Weasley, not just Reggie Evans, kay? Just let the glamor spell go for a second. Let me see the real you."

Ginny relaxed and closed her eyes and let the spell that surrounded her almost constantly drop. Her hair was almost waist long now, and deep fiery red and slid like a sheet of fire down. Her freckles stood slightly out from her tanned skin and she opened her blue-brown eyes to look at Phoebe's astonished profile. "Whoa..." Phoebe reached out and touched a strand of Ginny's hair. "That's different."

Ginny couldn't help it. She let out a giggle. Phoebe started laughing too. For a good couple of minutes, both of them started laughing incredibly hard and couldn't stop. Both of them didn't know why they were laughing, but it felt so good.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Phoebe giggled, and wiped tears of mirth away, sitting up, holding her stomach, while Ginny was still laughing. "I have a new House Rule."

Ginny sat up, still slightly laughing. Phoebe was serious about House Rules. Especially the one that laundry had to be done at least once a week, since Phoebe couldn't _stand_ the smell of dirty clothes for too long. "The new House Rule is that when you come home, I want you drop your glamor." Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Phoebe continued. "You need to realize that you are still Ginny. You keep thinking you're Reggie Evans, seperate from Ginny Weasley. But you're not, dahling." Phoebe stroked Ginny's cheek in a sister-like fashion. "You're just as good as your brothers, if not better at your job. You shouldn't compare yourself to them anyways."

Ginny smiled and then wrapped Phoebe in yet another hug. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth, Ginny."

They released each other from the embrance when they heard a tapping on the window. Ginny looked out and saw it was a smallish, brown barn owl. "Lyra?" Ginny asked, going over to the window and opened it. Lyra, the owl flew in and landed, hooting softly and holding out a leg with a letter on it. "Thanks Lyra." Ginny sighed, taking the letter off her leg and took her on her arm to the kitchen where she poured some water into a small dish that Lyra gratefully drank deeply out of. While Lyra was drinking, Ginny unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Something you might want to know. I've heard it from a very reliable source that Harry might be finding his way to San Fransisco. I don't know why, that's been kept a secret from anyone. I know S.F. is a big city, but I just wanted to give you the heads up.  
Miss you, Gin. Luna says hi and wishes you luck with your new case. She said she saw something in her crystal ball and warns you to be careful of tall men that are slightly balding. Don't know quite to make of that, but that's good advice in general. _

_Ciao,  
Colin. _

"A little to, little to late, Colin." Ginny whispered as she folded up the letter again and pressed it to her heart.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note**: If you're interested in keeping up the progress of both What's In A Name and Only Joking (my other story) you can visit my writer's journal at http/ Have fun peoples, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm trying not to abandon this story because I have the ending COMPLETELY mapped out and I want to write it SO badly.


End file.
